Let $x$ and $y$ be complex numbers such that
\[\frac{x + y}{x - y} + \frac{x - y}{x + y} = 1.\]Find
\[\frac{x^4 + y^4}{x^4 - y^4} + \frac{x^4 - y^4}{x^4 + y^4}.\]
Explanation: Putting $\frac{x + y}{x - y} + \frac{x - y}{x + y}$ over a common denominator, we get
\[\frac{2x^2 + 2y^2}{x^2 - y^2} = 1.\]Then $2x^2 + 2y^2 = x^2 - y^2,$ so $x^2 = -3y^2.$

Then
\begin{align*}
\frac{x^4 + y^4}{x^4 - y^4} + \frac{x^4 - y^4}{x^4 + y^4} &= \frac{9y^4 + y^4}{9y^4 - y^4} + \frac{9y^4 - y^4}{9y^4 + y^4} \\
&= \frac{10}{8} + \frac{8}{10} \\
&= \frac{5}{4} + \frac{4}{5} \\
&= \boxed{\frac{41}{20}}.
\end{align*}